Modern vehicles may be equipped with an increasing amount of sensing systems and communication devices in order to be able to collect information about the vehicle itself and its surroundings. Examples are radar and camera sensors that monitor the traffic in front of the vehicle, such that a driver can be assisted in avoiding rear-end collisions. Also wireless communication, such as 3G and LTE mobile communication, may be used to obtain information about e.g. traffic jams. GPS in combination with maps may be used for navigation.
It is known to equip a vehicle with a driver assist system, such as ACC, i.e. adaptive cruise control and/or LKA, i.e. lane keeping aid. Other systems help to avoid or reduce the consequences of a collision, such as a Collision Avoidance System.
Further, vehicles are being developed, which are able to drive, at least partly, autonomously. Driving autonomously has the potential to make driving safer, more environmental-friendly and more comfortable. Drivers may be allowed to spend time on reading, emailing or eating instead of paying attention to the surrounding traffic.
A vehicle may comprise both a system for autonomous driving, providing an autonomous driving mode, in combination with a driver assist system and/or a system for partly autonomous driving. It is then desirable that transitions between the driving modes of the different systems may be made in a smooth way. It is further desirable that it is clear to the driver when transitions are made, such that the driver knows which driving mode is being utilized at a certain moment.